High velocity air moving devices have been utilized for many years. One example of a conventional device includes an axial fan blade type impeller and a motor. These types of devices not only produce a high velocity air stream but also produce a large volume of air movement. A disadvantage of this device is that the axial fan blade is large and requires even larger protective grills. Another disadvantage of this device is that the large volumes of air combined with the high velocity of the air stream produce a large thrust. The thrust must be counteracted by utilizing a large base to stabilize the device. The thrust stability problem can be exacerbated if the device is elevated above its support surface. The large components (blades and protective grills) of axial fans along with the increased thrust and corresponding stability problems do not allow these types of devices to be easily transportable (portable) or to have space saving characteristics.
Another disadvantage of these conventional devices is that the high volume of air that is moved by the device may not be desirable. The high volume of air may cause objects, (such as papers for example) to be dislodged from their intended place. Further, the large volume of air increases the possibility that dust, pollen, dander, etc. will be disturbed and induced to become airborne. The airborne dust and debris can be detrimental to, for example, respiratory conditions.